icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Carly Shay
Images of 'Carly Shay ' File:Miranda-Season_3.jpg File:PunkCarly.jpg File:Miranda_Cosgrove_FB_pic_on_iCarly_page.jpg‎ 65416 87906628.jpg 61174 572133098.jpg Icarly_miranda.jpg Carly Shay em iPilot.jpg ICArly.jpg 64125_1766557822.jpg 53638 4042368365.jpg 50429 2080293266.jpg Freddie_films_Carly_as_Melanie_Higgles.jpg Jj100719-15.jpg ICarly.gif Ido icarly.jpg Carly,sam,freddie.jpg Screen shot 2010-09-16 at 1.38.19 PM.png|Carly and Shelby Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.23.34 PM.png|Carly Shay Iget pranky 01HR.jpg|at a Groovy Smoothie table with Freddie, Sam, and Gibby iget_pranky_03HR.jpg iget_pranky_05HR.jpg|hiding with Freddie and Sam before a prank on Gibby iget_pranky_06HR.jpg|crouched down, great pic of Miranda! iget_pranky_07HR.jpg|pranking, out of a table CarlyCD.jpg carly wearing a Fred T-shirt.jpg|carly wearing her Fred t-shirt Icarly-promo-pics-11.jpg Spaghettiandmeatballsfromcarly.jpg|Carly making spagetti tacos 06042_1000531834.jpg|link=Carly Shay Amd cosgrove.jpg|Carly, in Season 1 Igetpranky.jpg|Carly, in iGet Pranky Jj101008-04.jpg|Carly, singing Shakespeare in iDo Jj101008-08.jpg|Carly, with her friends in Jodi and Gordon's wedding in iDo carly.jpg|Carly, in Season 4 73072_4164228502.jpg|Carly is holding Peter Penguin|link=Carly Shay Import 000257.jpg|Carly's "tasty face" 51681 1344412182.jpg 51271 2277004218.jpg 51228 2521872324.jpg 51183 395822157.jpg 51072 3646132779.jpg IDo Carly and Sam.jpg Vlcsnap2010060623h47m55.png Waky kiss now seddike sghe loves u.jpg Oh god did they kiss.jpg RAWR.JPG BadBear.jpg Whattt hhhhho.jpg 176569412.jpg import_000238.jpg import_000239.jpg import_000240.jpg import_000241.jpg import_000242.jpg import_000243.jpg import_000244.jpg import_000245.jpg import_000246.jpg 1335610-72368_4063054311_large.jpg icarly-promo-pics-01.jpg carlyandsamantha.jpg Freddie films Carly as Melanie Higgles.jpg 04-ihurt-lewbert std.original.jpg CarlyShay.jpg|Season 4 picture 63512_433437806775_89749451775_5722267_3245450_n.jpg|Carly, Sam and Freddie Carly iCarly Group Picture.jpg 1287641936.png CamAdorable.jpg Vfnzt37mi075v5ni.jpg MC-Pic.jpg CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg ICarly_Promo_Pic.jpg Sam Puckett and Carly Shay.jpg Carly-Spencer-at-the-webicon-carly-and-spencer-shay-17450787-375-500.jpg I-reunite-with-missy-icarly-6793049-480-356.jpg Carly young.jpg 3432.jpg Sack12.jpeg Jennette McCurdy-5.png ICarly ..png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 11.19.16 PM.png Tumblr l9xe1mtgd81qb6g59o1 500 large.png Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 4.21.20 PM.png Creddie Magic.jpg GirlsWithCort.jpg Fudge Control -iDo.png Iseelpennny (2).jpg Lens4240572 1292518285icarlymerchandise.jpg Icarly-engage-gibby.jpg Tumblr l75uapyaFS1qdnw89o1 500.png BWCamCollage.jpg Carly sam.jpg Creddie f.jpg Unbenannt.PNG iCarly Seattle.jpg Ireunitewithmissy1234.png Idiot farm girl.jpg Bad boy.jpg Jumping.jpg Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg CarlyShayMainRelation.jpg MirandaVsCarly.jpg Twinkie Vampire Stare.png 71336 2997072613.jpg|Carly 50 years older. 50429 2080293266.jpg 31965 1742574068.jpg Carly_photo4.jpg Carly_photo3.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!( Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) tumblr_ljeyu07XRr1qe7dpio1_500.gif tumblr_lji6hsn3Gh1qhhlt4o1_400.gif tumblr_ljjegua34e1qimjgho1_500.gif tumblr_ljjkdqlWNJ1qimjgho1_500.gif Talkincam.jpg Carlyintrouble.jpg Arguespencer.jpg Carly25.jpg Carly23.jpg Danceiwthme.jpg Creddiesuspect.jpg Creddie4ever2.jpg Creddiebaby.gif Meantforthem.png Teamcreddie.jpg Creddiestand-1.gif Creddie4ever3.jpg Iomgpart2.PNG Screen shot 2011-05-14 at 5.51.37 PM.png Seddieiomgmenu copy2.jpg Atfirstsight.gif Sweetkiss-1.gif Tumblr ll5prj9pUJ1qb46bzo1 500-1.jpg Tumblr ll74bkDo491qesmejo1 500-1.jpg Tumblr ll73g4cxce1qesmejo1 500-1.jpg Tumblr ll72ruEDcz1qesmejo1 500-1-1.jpg Tumblr ll72q5BSrf1qesmejo1 500-1.jpg Tumblr ll72queMTs1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkupi3JZV61qe16ako1 500.jpg 292106545-1.jpg Tumblr ll5sqigsRB1qae0kxo1 500-1.jpg 298349791.jpg Seddieiomgmenu.jpg Seddieiomgmenu copy.jpg X2 60df34b.png 298308822.jpg 298306445.jpg 298292421.jpg 298282351.jpg Mjfriends.jpg Bouchon.jpg 298189069.jpg Tumblr lkyh8c1WGv1qbg4d6o1 1280-1-.jpg 228714 10150191324888308 134265793307 7036553 2091471 n.jpg X2 60b64ac.png 298215474.jpg 297688695.jpg Lol.jpg ILost my Mind.jpg 230930 10150195384523308 134265793307 7057127 5606333 n.jpg ILostMyMind.jpg Seddie alllllllll theeeeeeeeeeeee wayyyyy.jpg P040311 19.08.jpg IBelieve in Bigfoot (Costumes).jpg|Carly and Freddie dressed as Madonna and Michael Jackson (iBelieve in Bigfoot) It should have been you.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath210.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath207.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath205.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath202.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath188.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath187.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath186.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath180.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath179.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath119.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath118.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath117.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath116.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath115.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath102.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath101.jpg IHeart Art -1.jpg IHeart Art -4.jpg ImagesCAZJLERZ.jpg I took his handcuffs.jpg Japanese Policeman.jpg The Doctor's Wife.jpg Rich Doctor.jpg Jennettegorgeous.jpg Camfreak.jpg Ilyshay.jpg Icarly-jerry-trainor-400.jpg Seddie2xx.jpg IGetPrankySeddie.jpg SeddieComeInPeace.jpg CanWeEverSeddie.jpg Seddie2x.jpg Justtogetitoverwith.jpg Mytwittercapture.jpg CIMG2931.jpg Triofishlocker.jpg Fencinbensons2.jpg -233.gif -227.jpg -226.jpg -225.jpg -224.jpg -223.jpg -222.jpg Fencinbensons1.jpg Kissin u by popgirlnina23-d3arwus.jpg Ginger Fox.png Screaming Kid in iOMG.jpg Seddiekiss3.jpg Spencer Carrying Carly.jpg|Spencer carrying Carly upstairs after she spends all night playing Pak-Rat (iStage An Intervention) IChristmas (Hug).jpg|Carly hugs Spencer in iChristmas ITake On Dingo (Hug).jpg|Spencer comforting Carly in iTake on Dingo Sparly-5.jpg Sparly-6.jpg Click here to return to Carly Shay Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Photos